lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Marina Anchors
Marina Anchors is a cute sailor girl who loves to be clean and tidy. Also see Matey Anchors, her little brother. Personality Marina Anchors is a very neat and tidy girl who doesn't like messes. She can sometimes go overboard as a result of this... Marina loves the ocean and water, but she cannot swim so she usually relies on floaties or lifesavers. Like her brother Matey, she doesn't like untying knots. Appearance Marina Anchors is a fair skinned girl with neutral pink cheeks and the typical black eyes. She has light blue hair worn in curled, ringlet pigtails held with red ribbons and she has a tuft of bangs in the center. Marina wears a red and white striped top with dark blue puffed sleeves, a big crimson bow at her neck, and four buttons on the front. She wears a pleated silk skirt that is blue with a white stripe and white bloomers underneath. She wears normal white socks below the knee and ice blue and white tennis shoes. Sea Adventures Marina sports a blue dress with a red collar and 8 buttons going down the front. The dress has segments of white lining and ruffles along the bottom. Her sleeves are white with tiny red stripes and ruffled red lining at her elbows. Her socks are the same but her shoes are now blue Mary Janes. Marina at the beach wears a blue bathing suit with white stripes and a two-layer ruffled skirt. She also wears red arm floaties and red ankle wrap sandals. For bath time fun, Marina wears a pink bathing suit with white polkadots lined with yellow ruffles and sleeves, powder blue crocs and a magenta and bright yellow life saver around her waist. For the Funhouse playset, Marina wears a white tanktop under a royal blue elbow length sleeved top with white cuffs that have small red bows on them, a big red belt, pink two-layer skirt, yellow boots, a white sailor's cap, and small red bows on each curled pigtail. Pet Marina has a blue baby whale for a pet. It wears a white sailor's cap, while the Sea adventure whale wears a blue cap. At the beach it wears a beach hat, and in the bathtub it rides on a life raft. For the Funhouse set, Whale wears a sea captain's hat. Home Marina lives in a shanty house atop a large life raft just off the shore. A fishing net decorates her roof and there is a spyglass on deck so she can see who is coming from miles away. Attached to her house is a red and white striped lighthouse to help ships coming in at night. Merchandise * Marina Anchors Full Size Doll * ''#8 of series 2 ''Marina Anchors, comes with telescope, life raft, and toy ship * ''#2 of series 4 ''Marina's Beach Day (2nd edition), comes with bucket, beach ball, and toy shovel * ''#5 of series 4 ''Marina's Sea Adventure (3rd edition), comes with the same objects as Normal Marina mini * Silly Funhouse Marina Anchors * Marina Anchors Pencil Topper * Marina Anchors Bubble Fun Mini Doll, comes with ship bathtub, mirror, scrub-brush, pet, toy ship and shampoo * Marina Anchors Soft Doll * Marina Anchors Silly Hair Trivia *Marina is the only Lalaloopsy with a brother so far. *On her Sea Adventure mini, Marina's outfit is a recolor of Pepper's *On her Beach Day mini, Marina's shoes look like Cake's and Twist's . *She has the same has the same hairstyle as Prairie Dusty Trails and Peppy Pom Poms *She shares her birthday with Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble. *Marina's first appearance was on a Short Episode : Anchors Away. Gallery Marina Anchors Poster.jpg marina anchors box.jpg marina alternate pose.jpg Marina anchors silly hair.PNG Marina and Matey.jpg Marina Softy.JPG Marina is Fashionable.jpg pTRU1-11856860dt.jpg|Marina Bubble Bath Fun set Marinas Sea Adventure Box.jpg Marinas Beachy Day Box.jpg Silly Fun House Marina Box.jpg Mini Silly Funhouse Marina Anchors.jpg Marina Bubble Bath Box.jpg Silly Fun House Marina Box.jpg Mini Marina Anchors (1st Edition).jpg Mini-LaLaLoopsy-3-Doll-with-Accessories-Marina39s-Beach-Day-2nd-Edition325-1238.jpg Marina.png Mini Marina Box.jpg Silly hair marina box.PNG Patch Marina Beach.png Marina Message.png Spot Patch Marina.png Sailing.png Short - Anchors Away 4.PNG Short - Anchors Away 7.PNG Short - Anchors Away 6.PNG Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Full Size Doll Category:Hairstyle: Curly Pigtails Category:Hair Color: Blue Category:Interest: Sea Category:Interest: Glamour Category:Mini Category:Soft Doll Category:Silly Hair Category:Has a sibling Category:Eye Color - Black Category:Intrest: Nautical Category:Interest: Nautical